CHLEATHER A Chloe Heather Romance
by Mello-83
Summary: This is an AU story about the attraction and eventual love story between Chloe Mitchell Abbott and Heather Stevens. No only will it be a surprise to everyone in Genoa City but to the two of them as well.


**A Chloe Heather Romance**

in the Making

**CHLEATHER in the CITY:**

**TaxiCab Confessions**

**Part One**

"Hey, hey...can you hold that cab for me, please," she got in, "thanks, I...OH, It's You?... Chloe stated dryly to the tall pretty

brunette.

"Hello, Chloe, how are you today?" Heather asked politely as she sat back into the worn, faintly musky smelling leatheresque material of the taxi.

"Why don't you ask me that after I've reached my destination and I'm leaving the cab," Chloe replied flatly, a small smirk framing her lips.

"Ok, Chloe, what's your problem..I mean, really, what have I ever done to you to put you off like this," the brunette said with a little bit of agitation, turning to look directly at the smaller woman.

"Nothing, in particular, except, oh...flirt with my boyfriend, shamelessly, right in front of my face!" Chloe finished with bite to Heather.

A slight chuckle followed by a hardly noticeable smirk, "I did no such thing..." she lied; _a little_, Heather does find Chance attractive and has wondered what he finds so appealing about Chloe. And Heather will find that out soon enough. "I would never hit on a guy right in front of his lady. Not even you, Chloe." Heather stated in a somewhat condescending manner as her gaze held the little woman's a beat or two longer than it comfortably should have.

"Hey don't patronize me. And are you saying that you'd do it behind my back then, uh...like some, some sneaky little snake, is that it!" Chloe barked, giving the tall brunette the once over. Thinking to herself, _'she's smart, gorgeous, tall; and those legs go on for days plus she can hold her own against, well...me. No wonder Chance was checking her out.' _

"Listen, Chloe, I'm not after Chance, okay...I do, however think he's cute and he seems to be a really sweet gentlemanly type of guy but I ass-"

"He is a gentleman. He's kind, compassionate, smart, and MINE ~ Got It, Heather. He's My Boyfriend!" Chloe ground out.

"Fine, Chloe, damn, you don't have to be such a b-" Heather stopped herself before she said something that would incite the little diva further.

"Now, I'm a bitch, uh? That's cool, Heather, trust me I've been called worse. As long as you know where I stand, it really doesn't matter what you call me?" The fashionista finished turning her torso to view the goings on outside the cab.

As the two women continued their unexpected joint cab ride in can hear a pin drop silence, Chloe's cellular began to ring...

Checking the display before answering, an undeniable smirk gracing her lips, "Hey, baby, how are you?" Chloe asked Chance in a very sensuous tone, clearly for Heather's benefit, of course; she continued, "how's you day going?" Glancing in Heather's direction, a sadistic sexy chuckle roared out of the tiny framed lady as she crossed her legs and carried on her flirting show with Chance, while Heather looked on with a sympathetic eye at Chloe.

Pondering to herself, _'Is she that insecure about herself,' giving the other woman the once over, 'she doesn't have any reason to be; she's sexy, smart, funny, and can go toe-to-toe with me. I guess I can see what Chance sees in her, but that occasional self-doubt is very unbecoming on her.'_

A few long moments later and Chloe, finally, after saying her saccharin sweet goodbye, hung up from Chance and turned her attention back towards the window.

"Chloe, can I ask you something?" Heather said softly, for she knew she needed to tread lightly with Chloe.

An agitated sigh wafted from the little light brunette's pouty lips prior to responding, "If you wanna tell me that you're not interested in Chance ~ again, then, don't bother because I do-"

"Why?" Heather blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Chloe choosing now to turn around and look directly into the dark brunette's large chocolate expressive orbs.

"Why, do you feel the need to," pausing to choose her words carefully, "over exaggerate your...for lack of a better word... _**claim**_, on Chance? If he's you-"

Cut off vehemently, "He Is M-I-N-E, Hea-ther, or did you forget." Chloe stated indignantly to the ADA.

"You know what, never mind, there's no talking to you Chloe...God, you're just so childish. Honestly!" Heather barked.

As all of the shenanigans in the back were taking place the cabbie whom was just driving along and enjoying the cat fight in the making, when all of the sudden...

"SHIT! what the f...!" Chloe shouted as her taut little body fell into the lawyer's curvaceous frame, the taller woman's ample bosom pressing into her shoulder blades then bounced; along with the rest of her upper body, back into the back of the seat as Chloe's right hand landed on Heather's lap. Using the porcelain skinned woman's left inner thigh, she pushed herself back up into a sitting position.

"Sorry, ladies," The cab driver said sincerely, glancing at the two women through the rearview mirror.

"What happened?" Heather asked in a concerned tone.

"We hit a pothole. And from the feel of it it was a pretty big one too," The driver responded honestly as she slowed the vehicle down, pulling over to double check and see if her passengers were okay, "are you two all right?"

"Yes." Heather said first. Then Chloe chimed in, "Yeah, I guess so?"

When Chloe looked back, Heather was giving her a very strange stare.

"What?" Chloe queried dryly.

Motioning towards her lap, "Is your hand going to take up permanent residence on my thigh, because, if so, I'll need to charge you rent." Heather replied with a warm smile and in a friendly timbre.

Chloe reluctantly gave Heather a small smile then countered with, "Oh, my bad. But I'm sure my stay would've been free since your hand's now planted nicely on top of mine."

"Oh, oops," Heather said kind of shocked at her comfortableness with Chloe's hand on such an intimate part of her body.

"Yeah, oops" Chloe mocking Heather's last word as she removed her hand and lingered in Heather's gaze a few seconds more.

Adjusting herself then saying in a teasing manner, "Aww, okay, well, I suppose there's a room available."

"Ah, don't quit your day job, counselor," Chloe said with a chuckle as she shook her head at the other woman.

"Not funny enough for you, well, I'll have to keep working on my routine then," she said warmly to Chloe.

_'Is she flirting with me,_ Chloe wondered to herself?'

_'Heather, what are you doing? Flirting with...CHLOE?'_

_**tbc... **__if there's any interest?_


End file.
